1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to head lamps, and, more particularly, to a head lamp apparatus, which eliminates a reflector for realizing a high beam to improve heat dissipating performance, and prevents a sense of difference between low and high beams from occurring when the lamp is operated.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when a vehicle is driven in a relatively dark environment, for example, is driven at night, in a tunnel, through the fog, or in a rain, the vehicle is equipped with a head lamp to secure a clear view towards a front. The head lamp may optionally radiate a high beam for illuminating a long distance or a low beam for illuminating a short distance as necessary.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional head lamp is equipped with a low-beam LED 10 and a high-beam LED 20 separately. Thereby, the head lamp is also provided with a low-beam reflector 30 and a high-beam reflector 40.
In such a conventional head lamp, light radiated from each LED is reflected by the reflector and is moved to a front lens 60. As the Led emits light when the head lamp is driven, heat is generated in the reflector and the LED. In order to prevent a temperature from rising, a heat sink is utilized.
However, the conventional head lamp is problematic in that it is provided with the reflector for the low beam and the reflector for the high beam, respectively, so that large installation space is required in the head lamp, and the volume of the heat sink provided to dissipate heat from the plurality of reflectors is also increased.
Further, the head lamp is provided with a shield 50 to block some of light radiated from the LED. The shield 50 blocks or reflects light radiated from the LED depending on a pattern of the low beam or the high beam, thus securing a level of light suitable for an associated pattern.
However, the conventional head lamp is problematic in that a sense of difference is present between the low and high beams due to the shield, and a locally dark part occurs depending on the thickness of the shield, so that marketability is deteriorated.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.